


Testing All Systems

by RandomTester (Madrone)



Series: Testing stuff [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Randomness, Testing stuff on AO3, The Author Regrets Everything, Why am I doing this?, gibberish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrone/pseuds/RandomTester
Summary: Testing AO3 HTML. I'm new.Just look at the fic earlier in this series. Please, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.
Relationships: Author/Idea
Series: Testing stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639996
Kudos: 1





	Testing All Systems

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I continued this. Oh wait! I was trying out the "Series" feature! That is literally the only reason this is here.

**Please** _forget_ you ~~ever~~ read this terrible fic. Please.

Madrone

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness.  
> If you really want, hover your cursor over the word "terrible".


End file.
